glee_the_next_generation_this_is_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Two Can Play That Game
Episode Previously on Glee: The Next Generation… There's a new girl in school named Clarice and Christina doesn't like her. Beth finally got information on her mom and even got a tape of her singing. Christina feels like her dad doesn't care about her like he does for glee club. Also Clara and Robert seem to have a thing going on, but no one knows for sure. Also Lana started singing, only like once, and she still hasn't got her solo yet. In fact, she hasn't been seen or heard of since our second episode. AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE: THE NEXT GENERATION! ***In Glee Club*** Everyone sat in the choir room. "Ok guys so I have decided who gets the solo for the invitational next week." Will said. "Who," Clara asked. "Clarice." Clarice look shocked. "Barbie," Christina exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?" "Christina, everyone needs to have a chance for solos." "Yeah where's my chance?" she holds up her hands. "Last time I did a solo was when I auditioned." "Well-" "I haven't done one since I auditioned either," Annabel said. "I never had a solo," Clara said, crossing her arms. "Because you sound like a whale," Beth said. "Ok guys quiet! You all will have a chance in the future," Will explain. "Just not now, ok?" "Whatever," Christina rolled her eyes. ***Later, in choir room with Christina, Annabel, and Beth*** "We are in a crisis, ladies," Christina said. "Annabel, even though this is killing me saying this, you're officially in my friends list." "Really," Annabel asked. "Well, your last." "Oh." "What are we are going to do with that-that alien," Beth asked. "What kind of insult was that?" Christina asked. "Does it matter?" "Whatever, anyway I got an idea." "I'm listening." "I'll convince my dad to do a contest." "How are you going to do that?" Beth wondered. Christina looks at her devilishly. ***Cuts to the Schuester household*** "No, Christina," Will said. "Why not," She asked. "I know you too well; you're doing this to torture the new girl." "And how do you know that? You assume I'm a certain way." "I just know you." "You always choose 'them' over me!" "That's not true." "Yes it is!" "Fine; what do you want the contest on?" ***Next day in Glee Club*** "Since I kept getting complaints by certain people," he says directly to his daughter. "I'm setting up a contest, do the songs of your choosing and then we'll have a vote." *Awkward Silence* "Ok, who wants to go first?" Christina raised her hand. "Go Christina." Christina gets up and turns around. "Ready?" she asks them. ***In auditorium, backstage*** Christina stares at the mirror and is putting on her makeup. Then, Lenny walked up to her. (Christina:) dialogue is between Christina and Lenny Everyone clapped. Clarice just looks at her weird. ***Beth's house*** Beth walks in and sees Shelby on the couch. "Hey mom," Beth said as she put her backpack down. "What's up?" "I got something to say to you, Beth," Shelby said, "Sit down." Beth sat down on the couch. "So your 'real' mom contacted me." "Really," Beth got excited. "Yeah, she wants to meet you." "Really; are you serious?" "You're not going to live with her you know that right?" "Yeah; of course." ***Cuts to: Beth singing scene where it shows Carrie and her grandpa; it's Beth & Quinn (but no hospital)*** (Beth:) ***Clara's locker*** Robert walked up to Clara. "So, Clara," He started. "I heard you still have a thing for me." He leans against the locker next to hers. "Also you sang that duet with Beth." "Who told you," Clara asked. "Without the duet." "Elizabeth." "She's so annoying." "Anyway do you?" Clara said there speechless (Clara:) Everyone clapped. "Anyone else," Will asked the kids. Annabel raised her hand. "Yes, Annabel?" "I like to go," She said. "Ok give us what you got." (Annabel:) ***Choir room; with just Clarice, Cindy & Jenna*** "Girls I need to show Christina I am better than her," Clarice stated. "But, Clair," Cindy began. "You're not mean, don't play her field." "I still want that solo." "Maybe not musical theatre," Jenna said. "Why not do a 2011 R&B song unlike those 80's." "You're a genius!" (Clarice, Cindy & Jenna:) Everyone clapped and cheered. Christina looked steamed, as per usual. Charlie got up. "Mr. Schue I like to go," Charlie said. "Ok," Will replied. "Now I'm dedicating this song to my girlfriend, Christina." (Charlie:) Trivia *This marks the beginning of Annabel and Christina's friendship Category:Season one Category:Episode eight Category:Non-themed episodes